The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for translating chat messages and, more specifically, for translating chat messages using a rule-based system and/or a machine translation system.
Chat messaging is ubiquitous in the modern world and enables individuals all over the world to communicate with one another through text (e.g., via standard messaging service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), a web site, browser add-in, networked gaming software, etc.). However, users of chat messaging services or applications can be limited in communication with one another due to language barriers. For instance, User A texting in Language A may find it difficult to communicate with User B texting in Language B. This is especially true in contexts where User A wishes to communicate quickly with User B, such as in multi-player or cooperative gaming or other time-sensitive situations or coordinated efforts.